gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 04: Her Name is Hylis
'~New England: Federal Base~' Back at the Federal Base, Rayse started to wonder what this would be like, he'd never really been in actual real combat before, and he only did recon work because of his rank. "This is annoying...really." He made his way to his quarters and stared at how empty and small it was. "Well. It's no biggie, nothing I’m not used to." He sat on his bed and dropped his bags on the floor then looked around a little more while leaning on his elbows. Elsewhere on the Earth surface, Monoxide was a boarded his MBF-M1 Astray. Monoxide was bored and was looking for something to do as he flopped down in his chair, scanning the stars for some action. Monoxide had brown hair that was short cut in the back, but long in the front that covered his red eyes. '~Jupiter Sphere~' Within the reaches of Jupiter, the Titans had built a space station named Nexus. The space station was a giant ring in size with thermal thrusters via four points for maneuverability. "Captain Steele, Doctor Weaver from the Murasame Research Lab has a boarded the Nexus safely," said an officer wearing a Titan uniform. Captain Steele proceeded to the transportation bay, taking the elevator down, "Ah! Doctor Weaver, You're adjusting well being your first time in space," said the captain in a ruff pitch tone voice. Captain Steele was wearing an all black uniform with the Titan logo on the right shoulder sleeve. He had silver hair and dark eyes. "Hardly sir. Captain Steele, I would like for you to meet Ensign Hylis...she is are latest project and holds the most promise,” explained Doctor Weaver when Hylis exited the ship. She had long purple hair with the tips highlighted blonde, purple hazy eyes that were almost cold, and an athletic built. "Hello Captain, I see the space station is holding up well," she said while looking around, floating do to the limited amount of gravity in the area. "Yes. We will carry out Admiral Maren's plans. Let’s just see how good of a Cyber-Newtype you really are. You will join our third main fleet to attack the base of Londo Bell and bring them down," explained the Captain. "Can't wait," said Hylis with a cold smile that sent chills down the captain's spine. '~New England: Federal Base~' Sam had spent the night inside of his Hizack. After the battle was finished he parked it in the Federation Base's mobile suit hangar and fell asleep inside again. His commanding officer was killed…and it was his fault''…“I let her down…Lieutenant Faye is gone… because…of me…”'' The rest of his team had also fallen that night. He was the last remaining pilot of the New England C Patrol Team. It was around noon when Rear-Admiral Setzbar of theNew England Base personally woke him up in his mobile suit and said, "I know its hard young man, but you did a good job. You are the only surviving defense of that attack last night! I don't know how you pulled it off, but you are getting promoted to Petty Officer 2nd Class, congratulations Samuel Kushara!" Sam forced a grin and climbed out of his Hizack. "Thank you…sir…" He left the Rear-Admiral and ran to his room as fast as he could, tears dripping down his face. “How can they reward me for letting down my team?! If it weren’t for that captain from the AEUG even I would have been a goner. Why me? WHY MEEE!” '~Jupiter Sphere: ''Nexus~' "Your mobile suit is still in the building stages, therefore you will be piloting the MS-14J ReGelg. Weaken their defense and we'll do the rest," said the Captain Steele when Hylis jumped inside the mobile suit, checking it out signal shells. "...it'll do," she said while a boarding a battleship. The mobile suits were docked inside the ''Raim ship. Doctor Weaver also boarded the spacecraft. The Raim ship took off toward the one of Londo Bell’s base by the asteroid belt. It took two hours and upon reaching it, Hylis jumped inside the cockpit and started cranking up her mobile suit, getting ready to launch. "But Hylis! You need to wear a normal suit!" shouted the Doctor, from the information tower. "I don't need one...I plan on coming back. Ensign Hylis, ReGelg launch!" She handled the g-force well and managed catching up with a small third party fleet team in their Tai-Son mobile suits, similar to the Taurus. ~Earth to Space~ Monoxide boarded his M1 Astray onto his ship called Star. The Star launched into space and soon was flying high above the Earth. Right outside of the atmosphere, two of Star’s front side hatches opened and two retractable arms extended forward, collecting some debris for his other mobile suit and for his M1 to upgrade them. Flashing lights from a far brought signs of a battle going on which caught his attention. Even though there were signs of a battle going on, he also knew there would be some good parts perfect for the picking. M1 Astray stepped on the catapult and launched straight toward the battle. ~Asteroid Belt: Londo Base~ Hylis easily maneuver her mobile suit away from the RGM-89 Jegan mobile suits that were firing their beam rifles. "Take them down," ordered Lieutenant Jax in a dark green Tai-Son. Hylis adjusted gears, dodging an attempt on her life and fired her own beam rifle, killing the pilot inside. She quickly turned around, releasing four grenade launchers, destroying four more mobile suits, "What a bunch of weak minded fools," she thought. Within the Raider, Dukey awoke to the Sargent on his tele-screen. "Captain, we were following an cargo craft leading us to a hole in the ozone!" “Alright...I'll be there right away!” said Dukey, jumping out of bed and ran to the bridge. "Your uniform sir!" Dukey looked at the Sargent and said, “I don't need a uniform to sit in the bridge of my own ship! Now, head toward that hole at full speed! Everyone, get on a normal suit; we're getting out of this hell-hole!” Dukey and his men all put on normal suits, and then Dukey remembered Zach in the observation deck. “Wait! Captain Zach needs a normal suit! I'll run one up to the observation deck and when I get back we'll continue on through the atmosphere. Is that clear?!” "Yes sir!" said Sargent as Dukey grabbed a normal suit and rushed up to the observation deck. Monoxide was now pretty close so he mobilized his M1 Astray Star with its full armor. “Such a vast glorious place…” thought Zach. Zach was interrupted by the loud PSSHHHT of the door opening. Dukey ran in with a normal suit. “A hole you say? I see, very well. Let’s see if this fits,” said Zach, slipping into the normal suit. “It’s been a while since I had to wear one of these. Fits nicely though” “There, okay let’s go!” Suddenly everything froze in time, as the area around Hylis turned foggy, represented in the colors of red and purple blending into the background, "Wha...what's this feeling...is it him...Amuro Ray?" she asked herself. Within the Raider, all of a sudden everything Dukey’s spatial awareness froze as well. “M...my father? No! My father is dead! But…what is this feeling?” questioned Dukey. He slowly turned his head seeing that Zach and no one or thing else was next to him in this foggy apparition, “Something is wrong...very wrong…I can feel it. An immense power...” thought Zach as time resumed back to the way it was for him. “You sense it too, didn’t you Zach?” Dukey turned to look at Zach’s expression carefully. “Yeah...I felt it too. Do you know who it was?” asked Zach curiously. “It came from space…Jupiter...revenge...” said Dukey, breaking up what he felt and sensed. As time resumed back the way it was for Hylis, she started typing in the coordinates of where she felt the presence of an unknown Newtype. While zooming at 5x the zoom all of a sudden, an registered mobile suit came in the way of her view and started heading toward the battle. Monoxide's mobile suit had fully transformed and he moved closer toward the battle at a high speed. Category:Mobile Suit Gundam 0098: The End Begins